


Murallas hechas cenizas

by Sthefy



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), infinity war - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Cuddling, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Protective Peter Parker, Semi-Public Sex, Spanish Translation, Starker, Starker based on IW, Starker con final feliz, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Translation, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:10:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy
Summary: La batalla de Tony contra la ansiedad casi gana lo mejor de él durante el viaje a Titan, pero Peter sabe muy bien qué hacer para hacerle sentir bien nuevamente.O, la historia de Peter y Tony juntos en una nave espacial que nadie pidió.[Traducción autorizada]Título original: Walls Crumble into Ash.Escrito originalmente por  Avenge_Bucky y Stark1975.





	Murallas hechas cenizas

**Author's Note:**

**Murallas hechas cenizas  
**

 

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que tenga relación con _Spider-Man: Homecoming_ , _Iron Man y The Avengers_ no es de mi propiedad. Los derechos van derechito para Stan Lee y Marvel Studios.

De hecho, la historia acá presente tampoco es mía, sino de **Avenge_Bucky** y **Stark1975** , una colaboración entre ambas. Con su consentimiento, me dediqué a traducir este oneshot en nuestro idioma, y ahora puedo compartirlo finalmente con ustedes.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Basado en IW, leve Angst, relación establecida, lime.

**Notas de Traductora:** Los fics basados en IW en donde omitan por completo las partes feas, son un amor. ¿No les parece?

* * *

**I.**

—Eres tú el que no entiende. —Soltó Tony, acercándose a Strange, mirándole de manera fija. — ¡Thanos ha estado metido en mi cabeza por seis años desde que envió un ejército a Nueva York! ¡Y ahora está de vuelta! Y no sé qué hacer.

El corazón de Peter se encogió al ver la mirada devastada en el rostro de Tony. Durante los pocos años en los que le había conocido, nunca le había visto tan vulnerable. Tony siempre se había asegurado de mantener levantada una muralla, asegurándose que de esa manera estaría muy bien escondido, y que sería complicado de leer, que alguien más conociera sus verdaderas emociones, sus pensamientos.  
Incluso cuando Peter y Tony finalmente iniciaron con su relación, Tony había mantenido las mismas murallas arriba, pero esta vez dejando una pequeña grieta, sólo para Peter.

No obstante, esto era distinto. Era como si solamente con la mención de Thanos se tambaleara cada parte del trabajo que Tony había realizado, para así mantener a raya sus pesadillas durante años. Aquello no era algo fácil para Peter de sólo mirar.

Más tarde, cuando todo se había dicho y hecho, ambos se habían alejado a una esquina de la parte superior de la nave, escondiéndose detrás de variados escombros de la misma.

Tony tenía apoyada su espalda contra la pared, y Peter se sentó cómodamente en su regazo, con las piernas enrolladas alrededor de su cintura. Se había quitado su Iron traje debido a que el original que tenía, era el más flexible y cómodo para él. Tony en cambio, había dejado que su Nano traje se encogiera, directo hacia donde el triángulo que estaba alojado en su pecho.

La cabeza de Tony descansaba en el hombro de Peter, el hombre había cerrado sus ojos y sus brazos los tenía cruzados, abrazando de manera ligera la cintura del chico. Peter tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Tony, corriendo sus dedos por toda la extensión de los mismos, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba el cabello de Tony, de manera confortante. El chico araña depositó pequeños besos en cualquier parte de Tony que pudiera alcanzar.

Era un silencio acogedor del que ninguno de los dos quería romper; el corazón de Tony pronto se vio calmado debido a las caricias de Peter.

Peter amaba cuidar de él. Sabía lo que al hombre le gustaba, y sabía exactamente como animarle cuando algo estaba fuera de lugar. La ansiedad de Tony siempre fue el mayor obstáculo a trabajar en el pasado. Aunque ellos siempre lo analizaban, juntos.

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso? —Susurró Peter, arañando su cuello ligeramente. Sabía la respuesta, pero no estaba demás intentar.

Y como se esperaba, Tony sacudió la cabeza. —No, —susurró, levantando su rostro un poco para poder mirarle. Peter podía ver que trataba de alzar sus murallas de nuevo, tratando de esconderse de todos.

—Está bien. —Respondió Peter en un susurro, alzando un poco su barbilla. —No tenemos que hablar, pero por favor, no te escondas de mí. —Buscó el rostro de Tony, buscando alguna señal de resentimiento, alguna clase de defensa.

La única mirada que obtuvo de Tony fue de adoración. Le dio un flojo asentimiento de cabeza primero, antes de tragar y asintió, esta vez de manera firme. —De acuerdo, —dijo, ahuecando su mejilla. —No más escondidas.

—No más escondidas. —Peter repitió, asintiendo. —Estoy aquí, Tone. Estoy justo aquí.

Tony asintió, dejando salir un tembloroso suspiro cuando inclinó su frente contra la de Peter, aferrándose a él con desesperación. —Necesito de ti, —le susurró— Simplemente, te necesito.

Peter frotó su mejilla, afirmando con la cabeza. —Me tienes. —Le dijo, suave. —Me tienes. —Se inclinó para besarle, cerrando sus ojos mientras dejaba que unas pocas lágrimas se deslizaran a lo largo de sus mejillas.

Peter no dudó en ningún momento cuando alcanzó el cinturón de Tony. Estaba consciente que Strange o su capa podía encontrarles en cualquier momento, así que no había ningún espacio para las dudas. La posición de Peter en el regazo de Tony era ideal, ya que podía tener acceso directamente a lo que necesitaba, para hacer sentir mejor a Tony de nuevo, y su cuerpo cubriría la desnudez del hombre, en dado caso si alguien decidiera caminar en dirección a ellos.

Tony cerró sus ojos cuando Peter metió mano dentro de sus pantalones. Era una extraña sensación, el sentirse tan vulnerable y al mismo tiempo, tan seguro. Peter podía hacer cualquier cosa que quisiera, y todo lo que Tony se molestaría en responder, sería en un _"sí, por favor."_

—Cuidaré de ti. —Susurró Peter, tomando a Tony entre sus manos. Sabía muy bien que esta pudiera ser su última oportunidad para estar juntos. Tony había dicho que estar en la nave era como tener un ticket sólo de ida. Y Peter quería creer que ellos tenían más de una oportunidad para poder derrotar a Thanos. Peter sabía que Tony estaba cansado y roto-él había estado luchando por esto durante demasiado. Aun así, Peter no creía que su optimismo estaba fuera de lugar. Después de todo, había logrado quedar en la nave con Tony, y así era capaz de proteger al hombre esta vez debido a su desobediencia. No había tenido que sentarse a ver cómo Tony desaparecía al espacio, mientras flotaba y descendía a la Tierra con desesperanza. Ahora estaban juntos.

Peter se llevó una de sus manos que sostenía a Tony a sus labios. Dejó un rastro de saliva en sus dedos antes de llevárselos de vuelta hacia la dureza de Tony. Usó su otra mano para aferrarse a la nuca de él, presionando sus frentes juntas mientras masajeaba a Tony. El temor de ser descubiertos le urgía a Peter hacer movimientos rápidos, pero el miedo a que ésta fuese la última vez que tendrían de estar juntos, le hacía medirse en sus movimientos, ralentizándolos un poco.

Peter movía su mano desde arriba hacia abajo, sobre la piel más sensible de Tony. Frotaba la abertura del pene de Tony con su pulgar en cada acometida, y el líquido pre-seminal del hombre de hierro estaba facilitándole el trabajo cada vez más.

—Peter, —gimió Tony, de manera suave.

—Está bien. —Le tranquilizó el chico en respuesta, —No me voy a ninguna parte, Tony. Deja de pensar.  
Tony sostuvo con fuerza el cuerpo de Peter, su ansiedad trataba de ganarle a su cuerpo. Haciéndolo en una nave espacial mientras estaban en peligro inminente no era exactamente sexy, sino desesperado. La presencia de Peter y sus reconfortantes palabras casi le hicieron olvidar a Tony en donde estaba. Peter era bueno haciendo eso. Todo lo demás desaparecía cuando el chico estaba frente a él. Encima de él. Cerca de él. Peter era todo lo que le importaba a Tony.

— ¿A dónde? —Jadeó Tony, a medida que estaba más cerca de culminar.

Peter mordió su labio. Tony no podía caminar con franjas blancas alrededor de toda su ropa deportiva. Podía dejar que el hombre terminara debajo su ropa, pero Peter sabía cuán incómodo podía llegar a ser.

Peter cambió su posición de donde estaba. Quitó la tela de los pantalones de Tony lejos de su polla, comenzando a masturbar a Tony más rápido, mientras que movía su propio cuerpo más cerca. Peter tenía puesto encima su traje original, con la diferencia de las mejoras que Tony le había proporcionado, al ser el creador del traje.

Tony sonrió con un guiño, apretando a Peter de manera aún más apretada. Por supuesto. Había diseñado el traje para que fuera resistente a las manchas.

—Déjalo, Tony. —Apremió Peter, — ¿por favor?

El hombre presionó su boca al hombro del chico para prevenir que gruñera de manera escandalosa. Dejó que Peter le estuviera acariciando a través de su orgasmo.

Peter besó a Tony en la boca, pasando la lengua por sus labios antes de apartarse. Miró hacia abajo en su traje, podía ver la prueba de la corrida del hombre esparcida en su abdomen, pero ya se estaba desvaneciendo del traje.

—Un poco kinky, —Peter notó, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Tony.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? —Inquirió Tony, queriendo recompensarle.

Peter negó.

—Hacerte sentir mejor era todo lo que quería. —Le explicó.

Tony frunció el ceño, — ¿estás seguro?

—Totalmente. —Le confirmó. —Tendremos muchas oportunidades luego de patearle el trasero a ese tipo malo.

Tony asintió. Rezaba para que Peter estuviera en lo cierto. Si ellos regresaban a la Tierra, pasaría el resto de su vida recompensando a su chico.

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
